I Love You, Teme!
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: “Tunggu.. kau punya kelainan? Kau.. kau cowo murni, kan!” Tanyanya tidak percaya. “aku cowok murni, kok.. mau bukti?”--- RnR please? NO flame, yaa


I Love You, Teme!

BEO LAGI KENA WABAH WB !!!

Muahhhaaahaha.. (lah? Ini ko bisa nulis?)

Soalnya, ini cerita ude Beo bikin dari lama di hengpon.. jadi, Beo ketik ulang aja~ xDD

Yey~ pengen nyoba sekali-sekali kalo Naru-chan yang jadi Seme~ xDD

Muahahhhaahaha.. xDDD

Abis.. Kaoru-chan.. ama Cha minta Beo buat bikin NaruSasu~ yaudin Beo bikin~

+_+

Tapi.. tapi.. ni ga pake Lime ato Lemon, loh.. kenapa?

Karena Beo lagi ga mood bikin yang perpet-perpet.. =P

Hahahahahah..

Ok~

Here we go~

============ -_-"

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Sasuke. Sasuke punya Naruto.

Warning : Yaoi, sedikit Ooc.

Genre : Romance, humor sedikit.. : P

Rate : T

Pairing : NaruSasu. :D

============ -_-"

------=_="

Naruto POV

------=_="

"Kiyaaaahh!!! Naruto-sama!!!" Bisa kudengar, teriakan-teriakan para fangirl gila itu. Hh.. apa mereka enggak tau? Suara mereka bisa dikatagorikan sebagai Polusi suara, tauk!

Ya.. teriakan itulah yang bisa aku dengar setiap hari. Biasa, lah.. mereka Cuma cewek-cewek norak yang terpesona dengan aku yang sempurna ini. Hahaha..

Yap.. perkenalkan! Aku, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! Tapi, ya.. panggil aja aku Naruto! Aku berkulit tan, berambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru langit, bertubuh cukup tinggi, dan aku mempunyai 3 pasang garis di pipiku yang menjadi ciri khasku. kata orang, aku ceria, mudah berteman, pintar, jago olahraga, tajir, dan masih banyak hal-hal yang baik dalam diriku. Bukannya aku mau pamer, sih.. aku kan hanya mengatakan apa yang dibilang orang padaku..

Ok..

Pagi ini, akupun melakukan kegiatan yang biasa aku lakukan. Begitu sampai disekolah, para fangirl meneriakiku, lalu, aku pergi ke lapangan tennis untuk latihan pagi, setelah selesai, akupun memakai kembali seragam sekolahku, lalu pergi ke kelas.

"Ohayou, Naruto!" Sapa semua anak kepadaku.

"Ohayou, minna!" Balasku dengan cengiran khasku yang membuat para fangirlku itu langsung meleleh.

Setelah selesai bercengkrama dengan teman-temanku, akupun pergi menuju kursiku, dan duduk. Kupandangi kursi sebelahku.. lalu aku tersenyum pahit.

"Hoi, dobe! Ngapain melototin kursiku?!" Kudengar suara seorang pemuda. Akupun membalikkan kepalaku untuk melihat pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu berambut hitam pantat bebek, bermata hitam kelam, berkulit putih pucat, muka sedingin es batu, dan bertubuh tinggi. Lebih tinggi dariku sedikit.

"T..TEME! jangan ngagetin napa!!" Teriakku. Muncul semburat merah di pipi tan ku.

"Hn? Kau sendiri kenapa melototin kursi gitu? Laper? Jangan makan kursi! Makan, nih!" Ucapnya sembari melempar sebuah roti kearahku.

"Ha? Aku ga butuh!" Ucapku sembari menolak roti itu.

"Ga usah basa-basi, deh. Ambil aja udah.." Ucapnya sembari duduk di kursi sebelahku.

"Gh.. thanks.." Ucapku cemberut. Kulihat, ia tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, bagaimana pagimu hari ini? Mr. perfect?" Ucapnya dengan nada menyebalkan.

Akupun mendengus kesal, dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia kembali tertawa kecil.

"Teme! Kau berisik." Ucapku sebal

"Habisnya, kau itu menarik, Dobe." Ucapnya pelan.

Lagi-lagi, mukaku memerah. Aah! Shit! Aku ini kenapa, sih?!

"Sasuke-kun." Ucap seorang perempuan berambut pink kepada Sasuke.

"Hn? Ada apa, Sakura?" Tanyanya.. dengan nada lembut. Hatiku berasa tersayat-sayat mendengarnya.

"Hari ini, aku enggak bisa pulang bersamamu.. ada rapat osis." Ucap si perempuan dengan nada menyesal.

"Ohya? Gapapa, kok.." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

"Sekali lagi, maaf, ya? Sasuke-kun.." Ucapnya.

"Hn" Sasuke menjawab singkat.

Perempuan tersebutpun pergi dari hadapan kami berdua. Akupun lega mendengarnya.

"Punya cewe itu menyebalkan. Hh~" Ucap Sasuke cuek. Akupun menoleh kearahnya.

"Oh ya? Kalo gitu, aku males punya cewe, ah.." Ucapku singkat.. "Mungkin lebih baik, cowo aja.." Sambungku pelan. Aku berharap Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

"Hn" Hanya jawaban sesingkat itu yang kuterima dari mulutnya. Hh.. orang satu ini.. memang.. sangat menyebalkan.

------------------------- =_="

Sekolah hari inipun selesai. Dan kebetulan,klubku hari ini libur. Katanya, sih, leher pelatihnya keseleo. Yah.. sudahlah.. aku tidak peduli.

"Oi, Dobe. Hari ini kau ada klub?" Sapa Sasuke saat aku sedang merapihkan bukuku.

"Ga ada.. klubku libur.. kenapa?" Tanyaku yang sama sekali tidak menoleh kearahnya.

"Pulang bareng?" Tanyanya singkat.

Mendengar tawarannya, tangankupun kaku. Buku yang sedang aku rapihkan, jatuh ke lantai semua.

"Oi, Dobe.. kau kenapa,sih?" Tanyanya sembari mengambil buku-bukuku yang terjatuh.

"A..aa.. ga… gapapa.. ok… kita pulang bareng.." Ucapku singkat.

Setelah merapihkan semua buku, akupun berdiri dari kursiku, dan bersiap untuk pulang.. saat ini, sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa di kelas.

Kami-sama.. apakah kau sedang menguji ketahanan nafsuku?!

Aku melirik Sasuke yang sedang beberes buku.

"Nee.. Sasuke." Ucapku

"Hn?" Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh menyukai Sakura?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Eh?" Ia kaget dengan pertanyaanku. Matanya membelalak.

"Jawab aja.." Ucapku.

"Hnn.. ga juga, sih… dia yang memintaku untuk berpacaran dengannya." Ucapnya.

"..Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanyaku mendesak.

"Yaa.. nampaknya aku tidak menyukainya.. memang kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"…" Akupun terdiam. Apa aku katakan saja disini? katakan? apa tidak?

Ah.. sudahlah..

Lebih baik, aku katakan.

"Sasuke.." Ucapku pelan. "Aku.. mm.. aku menyukaimu." Ucapku singkat.

"Hah?" Sasuke kembali kaget.

Aku tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

"N..Naruto?! k..kau bercanda?!" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Apa mukaku terlihat seperti itu?" Tanyaku serius.

Ia menggeleng cepat, lalu kembali menatap mata biruku.

"Tunggu.. kau punya kelainan? Kau.. kau cowo murni, kan?!" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

"aku cowok murni, kok.. mau bukti?" Ucapku sembari memegang resleting celanaku.

"GA! GA USAH! AKU PERCAYA,KOK!" Ucapnya histeris.

Aku tersenyum senang. Muncul pikiran-pikiran buruk untuk menggodanya.

"Jadi, Sasu-chan.. kau menyukaiku?" Ucapku menggoda. Mukanya memerah. Bagus..

"Naruto. Aku mohon.. berhenti bersikap kaya gitu! Kau membuatku merinding!" Ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Aku menyeringai senang, lalu mendekat padanya.

"Naruto! Berhenti, kau! Jangan dekati aku!" Teriaknya histeris. Akupun semakin mempercepat langkahku untuk mendekatinya. Kulihat ia mundur beberapa langkah untuk menjauhiku. Akupun meraih kedua tangannya.

"Na..NARUTO! LEPASKAN AKU, DOBE!" Teriak Sasuke frustasi.

akupun tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Sasuke, dan semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya. Air mukaku menjadi serius.

"Sas.. aku serius.." Ucapku tegas. akupun mengadahkan kepalaku, dan menatap lurus mata hitam Sasuke.

Sekejap, Sasuke membuang mukanya dari tatapanku. Mukanya memerah.

"N..Naruto.. cukup.. bodoh.. lepaskan tanganku.." Ucap Sasuke pelan.

"Enggak mau.." Ucapku.

"Naruto! Jangan bodoh!!" Sasukepun mencoba untuk lepas dari tanganku. Akupun menyeringai kecil.

aku semakin mendekatkan diriku kearahnya. Melihat kelakuanku ini, Sasukepun panik.

"Kau yakin tidak menyukaiku? Sa-Su-Ke-Kun?" Bisikku di telinga Sasuke.

"BERISIIK!! AKU GA MAU DENEGEER!! LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Sasuke.

Tanpa basa-basi, akupun menekan bibirku dengan lembut ke bibir Sasuke. Sasuke kaget. Ia membelalakan mata hitamnya dan mencoba untuk mendorongku.

Namun, aku semakin memperdalam ciuman dengan melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya.

Sasukepun berhenti memberontak. Ia malah memberikan reaksi tak terduga. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggulku, dan mengeratkannya.

Akupun senang dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

Setelah puas menciumnya, akupun melepaskan ciuman.

"Kau bilang tidak suka padaku?" Ucapku sembari menyeringai.

"Kau yang memulainya, kan?!" Ucapnya kesal. Semburat pink kembali muncul di pipi pucatnya.

"Jadi? Mau ke babak yang lebih menyenangkan?" Tanyaku sembari tersenyum mesum.

"Terserah.." Ucapnya pelan.

"Aku diatas.." Ucapku yang masih tersenyum mesum.

"Baka." Ucapnya pelan. Mukanya semakin memerah. Imutnyaa..

"Puh.. kamu memang menarik, Teme.." Ucapku sembari tertawa kecil.

"Berisik kau Dobe.." Ucapya kesal.

"Ahaha.. I love you, Teme.." Ucapku sembari menyengir polos.

"Yah.. aku kalah.. aku juga.. akan mencoba untuk menyukaimu, Dobe." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Jadi? Mulai hari ini, aku selingkuhanmu?" Tanyaku menggoda

"Kau keberatan?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ga.. ga sama sekali.. asal kau bersama denganku.." Ucapku pelan.

Sasukepun tertawa kecil.

--------------------------=_="

Owari~

--------------------------=_="

Singkat, kan ? iya, lah.. orang Cuma ngetik ulang yang ada di hengpon, ko.. xD

*ditabok*

Yasudahlah..

Beo minta ripiu~

Jangan pelit-pelit ripiu ama Beo, yak~ xDD

Muahahhahhhahahah~

So~

Ripiu, plis? :3


End file.
